Robin Cousland
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Robin "Robb" James Cousland (born in Dragon 9:10), is a somewhat cocky, boyish and flirtatious Grey Warden, who went on to end the fifth blight with his older twin sister and become one of the Heroes of Fereldan. He, along with his sister, Zevran, his brother in law, currently rule Fereldan. Robb is also known as the Dark Wolf in some circles in Denerim, for stealing Teyrn Logain's crown, though he didn't choose this title and almost no one knows the "Dark Wolf's" true identity. Despite his usual visible lack of maturity in most of life, in fighting Robb is more restrained. This is to the extent that Robb is, surprisingly, an extremely accomplished duellist, some would say one of the best. Due to his 'unique' style he often manages to catch his opponents off guard. He also seems to put on a completely different demeanor in order to take on matters of statem, almost like a second personality. Robb is the third and youngest child of Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, the younger brother of Fergus Cousland and the twin brother of Brid Cousland. During the Fifth Blight, Robb and his sister became Grey Wardens, after their castle in Highever was betrayed and attacked by Arl Howe's forces, and most of their family, and everyone else in the castle, was wiped out. Their castle's defences had been low, since their own forces had been sent away for battle at the side of King Cailan, on his orders, to help end the blight. They survived with the aid of the Grey Warden, Duncan, who had been staying at the castle for a few days looking for recruits (a honour Robb had been quite fond of the idea of getting, but not like this); as long as they agreed to travel with him to Ostagar to join his order and help fight the darkspawn. They met their two fellow recruits, Daveth Ser Jory, at Ostagar. And were sent to the Korcari Wilds to collect some treaties and supplies for their joining. When they returned, however, neither Jory or Daveth survived the joining ceremony and so Brid and Robb were the two recruits remaining. When the battle began, they were sent with another warden called Alistair (who instantly seemed to look almost exactly like the king, but whatever) to light the beacon on the tower to signal Logain's men to join the battle to reinforce his troops. Due to the tower being infested with darkspawn they lit the signal too late, and Loghain fled the battle instead of aiding his king on the field, allowing everyone already fighting to die at the hands of the monsters. This included both Duncan and King Cailin, as well as all of the other Fereldan wardens. Loghain also helpfully branded them the traitors, claiming that the surviving Grey Wardens were responsible for the king's death. They were saved from the darkspawn by Flemeth, Morrigan's mother who they met shortly before in the Korcari Wilds. She saved them from the fray, taken to her cottage, and tended to them somewhat. Upon regaining consciousness, she asks only that they bring her daugher with them on their journey. Despite their outlaw status, the siblings, strangely given the rains by Alistair, used the treaties they'd picked up to find allies in the Dalish eves, the warrior dwarves of Orsammar, the militia of Redcliffe, Fereldan Circle of Magi and Legion of the Dead, among others. Along the way they picked up allies who helped them on their journey, and with whom they became friends. Robin is a part of the Cousland family, and the Fereldan royal family. Biography Early Life Robin Cousland was born to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, the youngest of three children and thus the baby of the family. Considering this, he was third in line to the ternship of Highever. Teenage Years The Fifth Blight Following the tragedy, the twins kept to their word, and travelled with Duncan to Ostagar to both find their brother to tell him the tragic news, and to await the mysterious joining ritual. It was in Ostagar they met Alistair, one of Duncan's fellow wardens, who accompanied them, as well as their two other fellow recruits, Daveth and Ser Jory, into the Korcari Wilds; where they had been charged to collect a vial each of darkspawn blood and to collect a set of scrolls. Once they'd trekked a fair way through the wilds for the scrolls, meeting enough 'friendly darkspawn willing to share their blood' to complete task one, they went on to the ruins to fine the discarded and, surprisingly, broken container. It was then that he they Morrigan, who explained that her mother had the treaties. Aftermath The Breach Trivia *While Alistair Theirin is rather fabulous, as evidenced by his beautiful customised warden armour, Robb is the most fabulous of all the Grey Warden crew. *Robb's crime alias, which he didn't pick, has an imposter last known to be living in Amaranthine. *Robb once stole the entire store of a mead brewery over the course of a few days when he heard the proprietor mistreat an en elven woman who cleaned some of the loacl busineses. Category:Grace01121922 Category:Dragon Age OC Category:Rogues Category:Grey Wardens Category:Dragon Age Characters Category:Couslands Category:Fereldeners Category:Heroes of Ferelden Category:OC Category:Rogue Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:King of Fereldan Category:Ruler of Fereldan Category:Dual Wielding Rogue Category:Warden Comander Category:BioWare Characers Category:Former Highever Residents Category:Kings Category:Male Rogues Category:Video Game Character Category:Dragon Age Males Category:Human Males Category:Rogue Males Category:Human Rogues Category:Dragon Age Humans Category:Male (Video Game)